Hanadera Nodoka (花寺 のどか)
Hanadera Nodoka (花寺 のどか) is the second pen name for MagicalMomoSun. Bio Appearance Nodoka has dull, dark pink eyes and short-length hair framing her face with straightened bottom. Her bangs mostly face the side, with a split at the corner where a few hair clips reside. Casually, she wears a sky blue top with pleat bottom beneath a band of blue. The upper-chest and elbow-length sleeves are pale cream. This is paired with a pink pleat skirt. She also has white socks and maroon mary janes. As Cure Grace, her eyes and hair become bright pink and grow to waist-length, gaining a slight curl and thickness. Her hair is worn loose with a bun on top and a curled lock surrounding each side of her head. Her bangs keep their shape but the side worn with clips is entirely pulled back, and she gains curled strands by her ears. She has pale pink flowers sprinkled through her hair and she wears a pearl tiara decorated with a hot pink heart, green leaf, and a yellow flower. She gains a pink choker and white earrings with a leaf hanging from it. Her outfit is composed of a light pink dress with scalloped pastel yellow frame, followed by scalloped tutu layers of fuchsia, lilac, and white. Over this is a split pink heart-shaped peplum, and pastel yellow heart-shaped fabric on each hip. She wears a white blouse-style vest over this with fuchsia lining, sleeve cuffs, and bow on the back, along with a short singular coat-tail with a heart at the middle. At the middle of her chest is a hot pink rose with pale yellow pleat fabric. She also wears white gloves with a pink heart on the hand and white boots with a fuchsia ankle strap and sole. The cuff resembles her peplum, and on the foot is a light green bow. Personality Nodoka is a second year middle school student who just moved to Sukoyaka City. She's very calm and goes at her own pace, and strives to try many different things, but doesn't have the athletic ability to accomplish most of them. Above all this, she has a very kind heart and just wants to be of use to someone. Relationships Etymology Hanadera (花寺?) - Hana (花?) means "flower" 1, while Dera (寺?) means "temple" 2. Nodoka (のどか?) - There are four different meanings for the name, Nodoka, which are "tranquil", "calm", "quiet" and "peaceful" 3. Cure Grace has many different meaning depending on the context surrounding the word. In the context of politeness, it is a noun that means "the quality of being pleasantly polite, or a willingness to be fair and honest" 4. History Cure Grace "The two overlapping flowers! Cure Grace!" 重なる二つの花！キュアグレース！ Kasanaru Futatsu no Hana! Kyua Gurēsu! Cure Grace (キュアグレース?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Nodoka. In order to transform, she needs her transformation Element Bottle, her Healing Animal partner Rabirin and her Healing Stick. Transformation Attacks * Healing Flower (ヒーリングフラワー?): Her first attack that she can perform with her Healing Stick and Rabirin. Category:Momo Hibiki Category:Hanadera Nodoka Category:Healin' Good Pretty Cure! Cures Category:Characters